Vertical FETs are optimized for logic and memory devices and have short gates. By comparison, planar FETs are optimized for I/O devices and have long gates that allow for increased current density, improved thermal characteristics, etc. As vertical FETs have minimal room for long gates, vertical FETs are not optimized for I/O devices.